The Sims in Krynn: Expansion Pack
by Skarla
Summary: A fluff fic, which has Raist and Dal totally OOC, messing around. Slash, RM/DN


I've finally installed the Sims (up to Hot Date) on my laptop, and I've been meaning to do a fluff fic with no strings attached for a while, and it was the perfect excuse!

  I don't own anything recognized in this fic.  I apologize if anyone is sick due to fluffiness.  Please review, and let me know what you think!

  "Whoo hoo!" Dalamar yelled as he raced down the stairs, wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers.  He leapt the last steps and hurtled through the door opposite, skidding to a halt by the cooker, then started bouncing up and down.

  "What is it, Dal?" Raistlin asked, exasperated.  He was covered in flour dust and had icing sugar smudged on his nose.

  "I did it!"

  "You did what?" asked Raistlin, sliding the cookies into the oven.

  "I finally managed to get the game to work!"

  "You mean we can finally play The Sims?"

  "Yes!  You can do all sorts of cool things!  We can make a little Raist and a little Dal!  We can call someone Caramon and kill him!  We can make eight people called Caramon and kill them one by one, each in a different way!"

  "Why would I want to do that?"

  "Oh, I dunno.  You can also make two guys fall in love and kiss.  Or two girls.  And they can have kids, and kill them!  You get them to wear anything, or get cheats so that they wear nothing!  You can get all sorts of downloads off the 'net!"

  Raistlin at last looked interested. "Really?" he asked.

  "Yes!  Oh boy, this will be soooooooo cool!  And I know a site on the internet where you can download poisoned crisps and ray guns!!!!"

  (NB – this is true.  Check out www.thesimsresource.com (might be .co.uk, can't remember now!))

  Now Raistlin defiantly looked interested.  He washed the cookie dough off of his golden hands, tried to pat the flour off of his black silk kimono and followed his excited apprentice upstairs.

  Once they were in their room, Dalamar flung himself at the computer, and began clicking furiously.

  "You see!" Dalamar cried, moving the mouse around.  "There's the house, and that's Bob."

  "What are the thingies you keep clicking on?"

  "It's the tutorial, so I know how to play the game.  Look!  You can make him take a shower!!!"

  "Oh what fun," Said Raistlin sarcastically, leaving the room to see to the cookies.  When he came back, a plate of cookies in his hand, he stared, wide eyed at the screen.  Two Sims were kissing passionately, their arms wrapped around each other.  Raistlin looked sideways at Dalamar and raised an eyebrow.  The dark elf smiled back, and brushed a smudge of flour from the golden cheek.

  "Hey, Dal, you know what?" Raistlin asked, his eyes on Dalamar's boxers.

  "What?"

  "I think we can do it better than they can…"

  Before Dalamar could reply, he was flat on his back on the silk sheeted bed, Raistlin's soft lips against his own and his hot tongue delving deep into his mouth.

  "Mmmmmmm!!!" Dalamar moaned.

  "Liked that?" Raistlin muttered in the elf's sensitive pointy ear, his warm breath making the pale-skinned elf shiver with longing.

  "Uh… yeah… more…" he managed, running his fingers through Raistlin's soft white hair.  His other hand found the tie to the kimono, and his deft fingers soon had the knot undone.  Raistlin stopped nibbling the elf's ear for a moment, so that he could slip off the garment, revealing identical black boxers, free from flour stains.

  Then golden skinned man lowered himself slowly onto his lover's chest, their bodies slotting together, and touching in all the right places.

  "You know," he panted, "They should rate those games.  People could uh… get ideas…"

  Dalamar grinned suggestively up at the white haired magi and winked. "Would you like to demonstrate?" he purred.

I wish this was longer!  I can't think of anything else, without making it extremely slashy, and giving it a high rating.  Still, short and sweet.  You can't make the fluffy ones too long, otherwise you make yourself sick.  I can't think of anything else to add to this one…


End file.
